Lamar Davis
thumb|200px|Artwork Lamara Lamar Davis – postać występująca w Grand Theft Auto V jako deuteragonista dla Franklina i w Grand Theft Auto Online. Opis Lamar jest najlepszym przyjacielem Franklina. Został opisany przez Rockstar Games jako zabawny i szalony, w przeciwieństwie do swojego kolegi. Mieszka w Chamberlain Hills oraz angażuje się w sprawy tamtejszego gangu. Pracuje z Franklinem jako komornik, dla Simeona Yetariana - ormiańskiego dilera luksusowych samochodów. Pierwszy raz widzimy go w misji Franklin i Lamar. Wspólnie z Franklinem, mają za zadanie odzyskać dwa samochody z Vespucci Beach. Następnie duet dostaje zlecenie odzyskania motoru Bagger z terytorium kontrolowanego przez gang Los Santos Vagos. Po strzelaninie i odzyskaniu pojazdu, Lamar zamiast oddać go do salonu, zatrzymuje go dla siebie. Lamar i Franklin porywają członka gangu Ballas — D. Jednak przez nieumyślne ujawnienie swojej tożsamości, mężczyźni są zmuszeni wypuścić porwanego. Następnie, z więzienia wychodzi Długas, znajomy Lamara i Franklina. Wspólnie z Franklinem, planują dokonać transakcji z D, członkiem Ballas uprowadzonym przez Lamara jakiś czas wcześniej. Jednak na miejscu okazuje się to pułapką, Długas zabija D, wskutek czego trójka bohaterów zmuszona jest uciekać z budynku. Podczas misji Lamar w opałach, Tanisha Jackson ostrzega Franklina, że Lamar jest w niebezpieczeństwie, ponieważ został zdradzony przez Długasa, który przeszedł na stronę Ballas. Z pomocą Lestera, Franklin lokalizuje miejsce pobytu Lamara przetrzymywanego przez wrogi gang Rodzin. Po dotarciu do tartaku, Franklin, a także Michael De Santa i Trevor Philips, którzy zostali poproszeni o pomoc, odbijają Lamara z rąk Ballas. W przypadku wyboru zakończenia Trzecie wyjście, Lamar pomaga trójce protagonistów podczas strzelaniny z oddziałami FIB i Merryweather Security, w hucie we Wschodnim Los Santos. Podczas gry jako Franklin bądź Trevor (po wykonaniu misji Safari na dzielni) możemy umówić się z nim na towarzyskie spotkanie. Oprócz tego, Lamar występuje także w GTA Online. Na początku gracz ściga się z nim, a także zapoznaje protagonistę z wieloma osobami (m.in. z Geraldem, czy Simeonem). Tak jak w przypadku większości postaci, Lamar zleca protagoniście różne misje. Większość z nich polega głównie na dostarczeniu czegoś. Co ciekawe, zlecał on także misje związane z Low-Ridery'ami, które zostały dodane w jednym z DLC w wersji 1.30. Występowanie w misjach Grand Theft Auto V * Franklin i Lamar * Konfiskata * Komplikacje (telefon po wykonaniu misji) * Chop * Długaśna odsiadka * Chwała lub chała (telefon po wykonaniu misji) * Safari na dzielni * Rola życia * Hurtownicy * Lamar w opałach * Zdrowy rozsądek (telefon po wykonaniu misji) * Trzecie wyjście Grand Theft Auto Online * Mall or Nothing (pracodawca) * Ballas to the Wall (pracodawca) * San Andreas Seoul (pracodawca) * Ticket to Elysium (pracodawca) * Going Down the GOH (pracodawca) * Caught Napping (pracodawca) * Lost MC RIP (pracodawca) * No Smoking (pracodawca) * Communicaty Outreach (pracodawca) * Slow and Low (pracodawca) * It's a G Thing (pracodawca) * Funeral Party (pracodawca) * Lowrider Envy (pracodawca) * Point and Shoot (pracodawca) * Desperate Times Call For... (pracodawca) * Peace Offerings (pracodawca) Ciekawostki * Jego ulubione stacje radiowe to West Coast Classic i Radio Los Santos. * Jest bardzo niechętny do legalnej, „normalnej” pracy, co widać w kilku jego wypowiedziach. Jak sam mówi, woli zarabiać na dzielni. * Na Lifeinvaderze, parodii Facebooka, kolega Franklina i Lamara wspomni, że widział tego drugiego w programie o najgłupszych wpadkach złodziei. * W wersji beta GTA V, w przypadku wybrania zakończenia C'', Lamar miał stać się protagonistą, zastępując Franklina, który miał zginąć w tej misji. * Podczas kilku misji oraz spotkań Lamar twierdzi, że płynie w nim krew Apacza, na co Franklin zawsze odpowiada przecząco, bądź ironicznie. * Ma on obrączkę na palcu serdecznym, co może sugerować, że jest żonaty lub ma dziewczynę. * Lamar występuje w Radiu The Lab. * Podczas spotkań przyjacielskich Lamar może wspomnieć, że nie przepada za Michaelem. * Po wykonaniu misji ''Zdrowy rozsądek lub Przyszła pora gracz nie będzie mógł się spotykać z Lamarem w dzień, będzie mógł spotykać się z nim jedynie w nocy. * Najprawdopodobniej Lamar był wcześniej członkiem Rodzin z Grove Street, gdyż w misji Safari na dzielni może on rozmawiać z Franklinem o tym gangu, o ile będziemy sterować Franklinem. * Z osobowości i charakteru Lamar jest bardzo podobny do Sweeta. Obaj są bardzo lojalni wobec swoich gangów, a tym samym – bardzo dużo angażują się w ich sprawy. * Lamar bardzo łatwo pakuje się w kłopoty i jest łatwowierny. * Lamar kiedyś nazywał muchy „tapty”. * Jest on bardzo nieodpowiedzialny, co potwierdza jeden z jego wpisów na Lifeinvaderze, w którym pisze, że dał Chopowi przyćpać. * W misji Chop, Franklin wspomina, że jedyne rzeczy, na których zna się Lamar, to dilowanie trawą i wyciąganie kasy z plastiku. Kategoria:Deuteragoniści en:Lamar Davis hu:Lamar ru:Ламар Дэвис ja:ラマー・デイビス fr:Lamar Davis de:Lamar Davis es:Lamar Davis pt:Lamar it:Lamar Davis uk:Ламар Девіс